


The darkness in me

by BilesAnd_The_SourWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, Multi, Teen Wolf, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilesAnd_The_SourWolf/pseuds/BilesAnd_The_SourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When pack gets new members and something weird is happening with Stiles, who is going to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darkness in me

He ran as fast as he could. He run as if the fires of Hell were at his heels. Not far from truth.   
He turned over his shoulder only to see behind him five pairs of metallic blue eyes that were gaining on him.He knew exactly where to go. He was going to his pack.  
He hated this.Hated that he couldn't stand and fight, hated to pull the trouble to his friends and that he can't protect them.  
He didn't want the bite, really! He was proud of the fact he was the pack's 'brain', but he hated that he was physically powerless, that he looks like fucking painted African child.  
A little bit more, just a little bit!

 

He got to the open field where his pack was with Scott in front. But he wasn't the one to push him and protect with his body.  
Derek Hale, the former Alpha, howled on the rival pack pushing Stiles behind him.   
Scott howled after him and then everyone else. Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Cora and Isaac. The rival pack was outnumbered only for two wolfs, but they didn't have what the 'Hale pack' (as they called themselves long time ago) had. They didn't had Alpha.

 

The rival's stopped when they saw them. Scott confidently step forward.

"You got into our territory, killed on it and attacked our pack member.It doesn't matter if he's human, you could smell us all over him."

Scott watched them carefully and then he looked over his shoulder and said:"You have three options. Pack yourselves, now, and get lost or stay with us and join us." in that moment the twins got out of the woods, shirtless. A bit late, huh?  
They reached toward each other and started to merge.  
"Or fight with us... And die." Scott finished. 

The twins were already there in their 'Hulk' form and growling.  
The terrified pack (in which where 3 females and two males) were silent.The male with blond hair, low pony tail and green eyes stepped forward.

"We beg for your forgiveness. We looked for a place to hide with our pups, and your human got to close."

Derek shoot Stiles his 'killer' look.  
"How could I know?!" Stiles yelled at his look spreading his hands. Derek was, obviously, restrained not to punch him.  
"So? Are you going or staying?" Derek turned to them.  
"I don't want to leave the pups without parents..." he mumbled for himself. 

Stiles restrained himself not to hug him.  
The Blondie nodded with gratitude.

"We're looking for Alpha.We obviously found him. We'll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 AND 3 tomorrow! :D  
> If you read this, leave your comment and THANK YOU!♥


End file.
